One Month
by leanime
Summary: One month away from home, parents, and reality. What can happen on a month long summer vacation with the two hottest couples ever in Florida? What happens there, stays there. Featuring: RxS, LxC, AxR, and many more. Yaoi!
1. Preparations

_**One Month**_

Summary: One month away from home, parents, and reality. What can happen on a month long summer vacation with the two hottest couples ever in Florida? What happens there, stays there. Featuring: RxS, LxC, AxR, and many more.

Disclaimer: I own nothing...nothing but the pocky that made this possible. Trust me, if I owned Kingdom Hearts, there would be hot steamy bishonen sex EVERYWHERE!

_/thinking/_

A year. It had been an entire year since they had started a relationship. An entire year filled with wonderful memories of his silver haired angel. Sora smirked; Riku was the farthest thing from an angel. If nothing else, their homosexual relationship and under-aged sexual activities were enough to grant a pitchfork and pointy tail.

He woke up nestled deep into a warm body. Silver hair fell upon his apricot complexion as he opened his eyes to find what he already new lay by his side. His boyfriend of a year held him closely, protecting him even while he slept. Sora leaned in close and brushed his lips across the sleeping god's beside him.

Riku woke to the most wonderful thing he could have imagined. It started simply as a brush of lips, but slowly, sensually, morphed into a passionate kiss that left him breathless. He was in love with the greatest guy on earth, and did nothing to hide that from the other. Sora's hand began to slip from Riku's muscular chest, down to rest on his hips.

All Riku could feel was the fiery touch that suggested so much for such a simple move. The platinum haired teen rolled over on top of the fragile, cinnamon-haired lover that was his. He ground his hips down, earning a throaty moan from the man beneath him. He began nipping down Sora's body, finally reaching his goal. A throbbing erection leaking its pearly substance twitched before his eyes. It felt so amazing that he could reduce his lover to that state, but being begged to pleasure his lover always seemed to turn him into an animal.

He licked the tip of the leaking shaft earning a loud cry for more. "Ri..ri-kuuu." Riku engulfed the cock, letting Sora thrust freely into his moist cavern. After a year, deep throating the brunette male had become much easier than at first.

Sora looked down to see a silver head bobbing on his cock. He knew what was to happen next. It was common knowledge after many of their sexual encounters. In a minute, he would see white as his senses would be flooded over with pleasure so great that he had fainted a couple of times in the past. He could feel the rush in his lower regions grow as Riku gave him yet another amazing blow job. Soft touches played along his sack as a lubed finger was circled around his entrance. _/Where the hell did he get the lube.../_ Riku put pressure on the opening and then pulled back, teasing Sora to a great extent. The brunette began pushing back onto the finger awaiting, begging for more contact and penetration.

"Ri...ri-FUCK ME! RIKU! Please..." Sora was growing desperate. He reached up and began to grasp his cock when his hand was smacked away.

"Do that and your hand is all you'll get for summer vacation." Riku made his voice a low, sexy whisper. Sora let out a cry of frustration.

BAM!

Cloud burst through the door causing a frightened Sora to kick a preoccupied Riku in the head. "FUCK!" Riku screamed as he held his head and glared at the blonde-headed bastard that had so rudely interrupted his foreplay. "ASSHOLE!" Sora tried his best to cover up his erection, failing miserably.

Leon pushed past Cloud to examine the highly aroused teens in their moment of humiliation. Cloud held his sides as he burst out laughing. "Damn. I was sure they were already fucking each others brains out." Leon smirked as he reached in his pocket to pull out a twenty. "You win Cloud." The older brunette walked over to his overly-excited blonde and handed him the money.

"What the fuck?" Riku asked Leon through gritted teeth. "Were you guys betting on us!"

"No shit, Sherlock." Sora's blush had spread down his neck by now, as Riku glared daggers at their supposed 'friends'. Cloud reached into his back pocket and whipped out a digital camera that he used to click a quick snapshot of the nude couple.

"Hello internet." He smiled deviously as he turned to leave, but Riku had already launched through the air and tackled the blonde to the ground.

"CLOUD! Give me the camera!"

"No chance!" Cloud was dangling the camera just out of reach of Riku.

"BASTARD!" Riku reached forward and squeezed Cloud's nipple as hard as he could.

"LEON! HELP ME OR YOUR NOT GETTING ANY ON THE WHOLE TRIP!" Cloud's pained cry only seemed to amuse Leon, however.

"Please...you couldn't hold out for that long. You'd cave before the end of the day." Cloud's scowl only justified that to be true. "Now quit bickering and get ready. We're leaving at noon wether you two are ready or not. Get some clothes on, Riku, and quit fondling my boyfriend. " The older brunette gave a sharp glance to the younger teens before he began to trot out the door.

_/...wait...trot? He only did that when he was in the mood for.../_ Cloud smacked Riku hard against the forehead before shooting up and following his horny lover. "Leon! I've finished packing and have nothing to do. Can we entertain ourselves for the next..." Cloud checked his watch, "...two hours?" He tried his best seductive voice, but it sounded more like a whine to Riku. Then again, it was more than likely a whine...he knew how Leon loved to be begged for sex, after all, the four men had been living together for a year.

That didn't mean that he and Sora enjoyed hearing rough pig-sex through the walls all the time, or even that they had gotten used to the noises...but both couples respected each other. They were all friends, in a warped friendship kind of way... "Come on, Sora. Lets take a shower and finish packing. Nothing is better than a road trip."

"You mean, nothing is better than a road trip away from home for a whole month except... making love in the shower to the willing body that you call your boyfriend...right?" Sora ran his finger over Riku's jawbone as he walked by, leading him to the bathroom that they shared. Twisting his hips as he went, he pulled Riku to the white haven of porcelain. Ghosting his fingers down the silver boy's toned chest and stomach, he rested his hands on the slender hip as his body was pushed hard against the wall.

XXX

Cloud threw off his tight shirt to lay on the couch tempting his lover to crawl in with him. Leon strode over and threw his leg over the blonde, straddling his thighs, making sure to grind their groins together to emphasize how exactly hard he was going to take the man. Cloud groaned loudly as brunette hair lowered and began massaging his nipple between teeth. They never ceased their grinding as Leon tugged his tee from his glistening skin. He launched forward and began to ravage the heated orifice in front of him. Twinning their tongues together, they neglected the intruder that walked straight in through the front door. Slowly, quietly, the stranger walked over to the sexual cluster of skin heaped onto the couch and leaned down to an auburn-sheltered ear.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." It was but a whisper...a whisper from someone who was not there before. Leon sprang up hard and fast to only fall over the back of the couch in surprise and...fear? Nah. Long silver hair stared down at the panting blonde that still inhabited the couch. "My, my. What have we got here?"

"Damnit, Sephiroth!" Leon screamed. "Your supposed to knock before you enter someone else's house!" Cloud Jumped up and ran to help Leon.

"I did, but I guess you guys were a little to preoccupied to notice?" He smirked. "Seriously though, I came to tell you something. You know what you guys are planning for Sora's birthday, right?" Blonde and brunette both nodded. During their one- month trip, they were gonna treat Sora to his birthday present, which would take place during their vacation. The younger brunette's birthday happened to be during the summer, so they had decided to keep their present a surprise for now and celebrate during their trip. It was all planned out perfectly. "Well, you know who he misses a lot right?" Two more nods. "They live down there with Axel's family, and Axel was hoping to get the boys reunited for their birthdays. You know, since it's been a month since _he_ left."

Leon dropped his head at that. The kid's parents had kicked him out because of who he loved. It wasn't right. It wasn't right when it had happened to Sora either. That's why he and cloud had taken the boys in, but when Roxas moved out to live with Axel in his hometown, Sora had been happy for them, yet devastated that he may never see his friend again. It had been a month since Roxas' departure, and you could still hear Sora speak about him all the time. Leon couldn't help but think that something might have gone on between the two seeing as Sora always got a hard-on while talking about the blonde. Still, Sora loved Riku, and was delighted when Riku had moved in with he, Leon, and Cloud.

_/...yeah...now they can have hot monkey sex everyday..._/ Leon couldn't help but laugh. It was true, all four of them did have great active sex lives even though Riku and Sora were under age. He didn't see a problem with it though, even he and Cloud were together since high school, so it never crossed his mind to really stop the two. Besides, it wasn't like Sora was going to get pregnant from their activities.

Cloud looked over to his lover with confusion. He had no idea for the sudden giggle that escaped from the man. It was so unlike him. In the blink of an eye though, Leon was back to his unfazed attitude again. "That would be great. I know Sora misses him more than any of us put together. Even Riku was friends with the kid when they hung around. You got their number?" Cloud said after drawing his attention back to Sephiroth. He reached for his cell phone in his back pocket, pulling it out and flipping it open. Sephiroth recited the number to the blonde as Cloud punched in the number to his contacts. "I'll call them when we stop at a gas station. We need to leave in an hour." Cloud got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Yeah, we should keep it on the down-low in order to surprise him." Leon got up behind Cloud and lent in the doorway. "I'm kinda hungry..." Cloud looked over his shoulder at his lover and smiled.

"We have some left over sausage...and some '_milk_'..."Cloud wiggled his hips to accentuate his point.

Sephiroth shook his silver locks as he walked to the door, laying his hand softly on the knob. "That would be my cue to leave." Opening the door, he let the two horny beasts alone. "Like a bunch of fuckin' rabbits."

XXX

Sora held onto the sink in exhaustion. He would be limping for a while after the fun they had just had. "...god...Riku..." He said through pants. He could hardly catch his breath.

Riku bent down to pick up his disheveled lover and tote him into their bedroom. Brought into warm arms bridal-style, Sora snuggled into the chest that he was held next to. He was so satisfied and couldn't wait for their trip to begin. "Well, love. We are cleaned and packed with an hour to spare. Watcha wanna do?" Riku spoke softly into the brunette's ear as he sat them on the bed.

"Well, I'm a little hungry. I wonder if they've cooked anything." Sora stood and walked wearily to the dresser. Pulling out some boxers, he looked over his shoulder at the platinum blonde that lie looking at the ceiling. "You hungry too?"

Riku sat up and held his stomach. As if on cue, it gurgled in need. "Yeah...maybe just a little." He smiled, holding his thumb and index finger slightly apart to show his level of hunger.

Sora giggled as he trudged out the door and to the kitchen.

XXX

Sora walked through the living room only to be greeted by, not the sweet smell of breakfast, but long, hard moans.

"LEON! H-har-der...unh...!"

"Shut...up...Cloud...mmh!" Through pants and, what sora had grown to know about the couple, love-bites of ecstasy, he knew that there was no way that Cloud had made breakfast this morning.

The smallest brunette walked into the kitchen only to receive two hard glares. "Um...food?" After dodging a box of Fruity Pebbles and a Slim-Fast, he decided to stop Riku for being in the midst of the scene.

"Ha ha ha!" Low and behold what he was trying to avoid. "Don't get too rough you guys! It's gonna be a long trip full of sitting in a cramped car! Cloud's already gonna be sore!" The platinum-haired teen busted out laughing at the sight. Cloud was shoved up against the fridge with no pants on and a preoccupied Leon thrusting hard into him. The many magnets that had been on the fridge at the beginning of the morning were now scattered across the tiled floor in random spots. Pre-cum was sliding down the legs that were wrapped around Leon in streams as well as splashing on his stomach from jacking Cloud off. Sora could only blush and walk away in fright knowing that Riku would probably not make it to Florida in one piece.

"FUCK OFF!" was all that Cloud could get out as Leon never ceased his animalistic pounding. Leon growled as he came deep within the blonde. Cloud could only scream in ecstacy as he momentarily forgot the little bastard that was pestering his pleasure as he came all over his lover's hand and chest.

Leon quickly turned to glare at Riku as he slid out of Cloud. The death glare, which he was famous for, always resulted in him attacking the person receiving it. Riku, knowing this, had no choice but to run like a bat out of hell as Leon zipped his pants and flew towards the teen.

"SORA!" He ran up the stairs only to slip half way up. Knowing what was to come, he did the only thing he knew to do at the moment...curl up into a ball and beg for mercy. "I'M SORRY LEON! DON'T KILL ME!" Leon launched onto Riku and held his hands and trapped the hands above his head.

"KILL YOU! Oh, no no no! Why would I kill you when I could show some very interesting pictures to all your friends? You know, the ones from last Christmas?"

Riku stared in horror. "HOW DID YOU GET THOSE!" Yes. He remembered last Christmas very well. That was when he let Sora take him for the first time. He had let Sora chain him to the bed in a maid's outfit and fuck him hard with many toys that he had bought for the occasion. Special ordered from a BDSM website._ /But how did Leon get pictures of that? He and Cloud had been at Axel's party./ _

"We have a security system dipshit. With lots of cameras."

"You wouldn't dare." Riku narrowed his eyes at the cum-covered body above him. Sora stood at the top of the stairs laughing his ass off.

"Yes I would. Only a click away from being e-mailed to EVERYONE on my list. You know, even the guys you met from our college party." Leon held the most devious smile Riku had ever seen. To say he was screwed sideways in a truck-stop would be an understatement.

"Please! I'LL DO ANYTHING! Just don't show those to anyone!"

"I don't know, I don't really need anything from you. I don't need anything to be done...so how will you pay?"

"Anything! I'll do whatever you want, just name it!"

"Hmm. Cloud!" At the sound of his name, Cloud showed, fully dressed.

"Yes my Lord?" Leon motioned for him to kneel down beside him. Riku stared in horror at what they might do. Where the hell was Sora! But he felt relieved when Leon only whispered something into the blonde's ear. _/Wait...he could have whispered anything into Cloud's ear./_

The blonde stood and flashed a very amused smile. Eyes flickered to the young brunette at the top of the stairs, receiving a frightened look in response._ /Oh shit.../ _"It was Riku that said it! Torture and molest _him_!" Sora said, staggering backwards.

"Oh come _ON_ Sora. Why would I want to molest _your_ boyfriend? Mine is perfectly fine." Another devious smile. "Besides...we have something even more fun that you can to inflict on him instead of us.

"NO! Run Sora! LEON! I take the blame, I take it! Wait...he gets to punish me?" Riku cried with hope in his eyes. _/Thank you God! Maybe I actually will get to Florida alive/_ There was no way Sora would, or even could, hurt him.

Grey came eye-to-eye with aqua. "Yes, but don't get your hopes up. The mental pain is much worse than the physical, but OH won't the physical be painful."

Riku glanced back up to his lover and was met with another devious smile. ...yep...he was fucked...

Good? Bad? Cruel and unusual? OH! Looky, a cliffhanger. Hmm...

Well, Join me next time to find out what the devious trio will do to Riku. Trust me...it is utterly terrifying. Well, to Riku it is! LOL!

Read and review! Well...I guess you've already read...hehehe... Flames will be used for hot bishie sex on the trip. Wonderful pics of Riku from last Christmas for all reviewers!

Sayonara!


	2. This is torture?

Hey guys! Ready for chapter two! Yeah. You know you want it!

What happens to Riku? Do the guys ever leave on time? Will I ever buy more pocky? All these and more will be answered in... DUN DUN _DUN_! **One Month!** Not in one month as in like...a time limit, I mean the story one month...ha..haha...never mind...

I am relatively new to fanfics, so when I posted the first chapter of this story and left for my karate classes only to return two hours later, I already had a couple of reviews! YAY! Not to mention by an author I absolutely ADORE! passes out cookies and kinky Riku photos to reviewers Thanky sooo much! You guys are awesome! I already have a couple ideas for the future, bet you guys can't wait till Sora's birthday surprise huh? There's more to it than just meeting up with new friends.

More surprises to cum! Later!

* * *

"NO! Run Sora! LEON! I take the blame, I take it! Wait...he gets to punish me?" Riku cried with hope in his eyes. _/Thank you God! Maybe I actually will get to Florida alive/_ There was no way Sora would, or even could, hurt him.

Grey came eye-to-eye with aqua. "Yes, but don't get your hopes up. The mental pain is much worse than the physical, but OH won't the physical be painful."

Riku glanced back up to his lover and was met with another devious smile. ...yep...he was fucked...

He watched as his lover walked away with Cloud into the older lover's room. Why the hell would he need to go in there! Riku had an idea of what would be brought from the room, a cosplay uniform, but he had never thought to what else was in the brown cardboard box that Sora held in his hands as he came skipping back. He could feel the future pain streak from his ass, up his spine, and out his fingertips. Only one thing came from cosplay in this house...hard, rough, donkey-sex. But he couldn't figure out why in the hell that could be torture. There was the fact that Leon and Cloud were there to watch and that he would have to limp for a couples days, but other than that, he truly believed he would enjoy his punishment.

Leon stood with Riku still trapped in his hands, forcing the silver-haired teen to stand with him. He couldn't help but be a little scared seeing the smirk on Leon's face, as if there was more to it than just cosplay and sex. He almost missed the mischievous glint in his lover's eyes as he was yanked into he and Sora's room by a very amused Leon.

He was thrown on the bed as Cloud and Leon raced to lock the door and windows to halt any thoughts of escape. He didn't see why everyone was being all excited. They only had 30 minutes before they left, which would not provide enough time for much of anything to be done, unless they wished to continue this "torture" on the trip. Sora stood in front of Riku with an evil smirk on his face and his hands behind his back.

"S-s-so-ra..." He knew his lover enough to know that when he had a face like that plastered on, you were in for some deep shit. He gripped the sheets with white knuckles with that thought in mind.

Sora brought his hands in front of him and introduced the nurse's outfit that they had bought as a joke for Cloud on his birthday._ /Hey...this isn't so bad...I knew there wouldn't be anything to worry about.../_ But oh was he wrong. Sora chunked the outfit to Riku. "Put it on you little slut." Riku's eyes shot open in surprise. Sora was...talking dirty? He could feel his arousal grow as he sat there. The crack of a whip snapped him back to reality. _/HOLY SHIT! A WHIP/_ Yes, he was utterly frightened now. "I said now!" He turned his back to his lover and undressed quickly, throwing on the tight uniform. The chance of Cloud ever being able to fit in the costume would be like a snowball's chance in hell.

Riku turned back to Sora with wide eyes as he was pushed onto the bed and held down by three guys, not that he could fight back even if he wanted to. The extra small costume left absolutely nothing to the imagination, especially the thong. It couldn't even hold all of him in. Before he could even think straight, he was hand cuffed to the headboard. He was totally helpless now.

He watched Sora straddle his thighs as Leon and Cloud went back to the box in the corner, plundering. Brunette spikes smirked amusedly at his misfortune. When the older lovers came back they held what looked like jumper cables, and handed them to the devious boy above him._ /What the hell are those fo-/_ Before he could finish his thought, the chest of his costume was unbuttoned as the clamps were attached to his nipples. "AAAAH!" All he could do was scream. Pain was definitely the winner over pleasure in this horrible experience. "SON-OF-A-BIT– !"

SMACK!

Fuck. Now his face burned. Sora lent down and whispered in his ear. "Don't speak unless spoken to. Understand?" With the shake of his head, Riku received a lick to the shell of his ear, eliciting a moan. The younger brunette ground down on his hips, helping to make his erection grow. Oh how Riku wanted more friction. He wanted this to be over. Soon.

Sora stood up and walked off to the corner, joining Leon and Cloud again. Riku groaned in disappointment. He couldn't even touch himself! This _was_ torture. _/There is no way this could get worse./_ (A/N: Wrong again Riku! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!) His nipples still ached...really bad.

After a minute, the rustling in the box stopped, and his cinnamon-haired lover strode back over to settle between his legs. He watched as lube was squeezed onto two fingers and smeared with a thumb. Oh, the way those fingers rubbed against each other and not in him was driving him mad. This would not be the second time Sora had dominated him, but it was the first where they were not 1: Making love, or 2: screwing each other's brains out. This was in fact going to be a very scary event. He new how kinky his lover could be, hell, they had used chains and toys more than once, but that glint in Sora's eyes was something to truly fear. Sora had a sadistic streak in him, but this time when it was acted out, Riku could do nothing to stop him.

Sora reached down to caress Riku's entrance, applying just enough pressure to open him, but not enough to slide in. Riku couldn't take this torture. He wanted to be fucked, and he wanted to be fucked now! He tried to push back, but the handcuffs gave him no leeway. Sora finally pushed in his heat, stroking him on the inside, searching for the bundle of nerves lodged somewhere deep in the folds of his lover.

"AH!" Riku cried as he was touched in just the right spot. That secret spot could bring him to the edge. All he had to do was coax his lover to hit that spot a few more times.

Sora pulled out of his lover's orifice amusedly at the sound of disappointment that he received. "Do you want it, Riku?" Riku nodded frantically. "Then tell me. Tell me that you want it." Sora stared into Riku's eyes, that sparkle feeding off the fear and lust that was produced.

"Give it to me! Something, anything!" He was growing truly desperate. He was not one to beg for anything, but at the moment he was ready to give whatever he could to get release.

Sora smirked evilly as he reached behind him to grab something. "Did you say...anything?" That evil little smirk grew as Riku heard something rip...paper? _/WTF/_ Sora slowly brought his hand forward, showing what it held. Riku's eyes widened as he shrieked in a high pitch. His ass ached more than ever, and he was just looking at it. Oh the damage it had caused Sora when they had experimented with it before. He was in for it now. The ultimate pay-back, and this time, unlike Sora, he wouldn't be able to say stop.

It was only a small and simple object, but it was much more terrifying than what one would normally think. After all, taking in the position he was in, there was only one possible outcome, and Riku prayed for help to whatever god may be listening that it would not incur an injury that would be (quite literally) a pain in the ass for an extended period of time. They had taken careful actions with Sora, but Riku's was punishment, and would not be taken lightly.

Sora leaned in close to Riku's face enough for him to see _every_ agonizing movement he would make. Pure torture.

Riku's eyes widened in horror as he noticed Sora's tongue around the object._ /Oh shit.../_

* * *

Alright guys. Yeah, a cliffy... I dunno how to keep writing this story. I don't get enough time to come back everyday and type long chapters. I just don't have that much time. You guys may have noticed this chapter to be a bit smaller than the last chapter. It is gonna take me forever to update like this. At first I had wanted to do a chapter for each day on their month long trip, but I can't do that. Chapters would be _way_ too long. So I'm gonna do a lot of medium sized chapters so I can update quicker, and still have time to finish my AMVs before the conventions.

I've had a friend of mine ask me to include a few Advent Children hunks into the mix, so if you guys wanna see a specific character or pairing, don't hesitate to ask. Plus, any interesting things you guys wanna see happen, write 'em to me. I've already got the first two weeks planned out and the highlights written down, it's just getting the time to write it down in story form.

Sayonara!


	3. The Road Ahead

Konnichiwa! I'm back with a new chapter! Finally! Sorry it took me so long to update, but I was at the beach. I didn't know there were that many gay couples at the beach! Everywhere you looked, they were dancing, surfing, grinding... oh the scenes I saw this week! I was actually at Britt's Donut Shop (I think that's what it's called) at Carolina Beach this week with my parents and little brother. I went back to our room to shower and had my new laptop out and was typing since my parents decided to go to the game room with my little bro and I didn't want to bond all day.

My parents are TOTAL homophobes. If only they could see their darling child's work! But anyway, as I was finishing this chapter, I decided to take a break and check out the internet. Of course I went to Aarin Fantasy for some awesome photos as inspiration, and then my family came back. Then we went to the arcade as a family and played the Korean version of DDR! I LOVE THAT GAME! So it is thanks to that, that in this story Sora will be in love with DDR.

Speaking of Sora...

XXX

Sora leaned in close to Riku's face enough for him to see _every_ agonizing movement he would make. Pure torture.

Riku's eyes widened in horror as he noticed Sora's tongue around the object._ /Oh shit.../_

Sora started licking the popsicle, but that was not the worst part. As Riku grew even more aroused, the saliva dripping down the sides of the orange object, he could only sit in utter fright at what would come next.

Sora pulled away from the popsicle, a thin line of spit still connected to the tip of the object. He leaned over to Riku and gave a hungry kiss, sucking the silver haired male's tongue into his mouth. Riku couldn't help but moan. The taste of Sora and popsicle was so addictive. He was so hard! It was then that he felt the cold probing of the popsicle. It all went downhill from there. Sora pushed it in hard so it would coast over his prostate. The icy sting was nothing compared to the painful pleasure of his freezing bundle of sex-nerves! It hurt like hell, but he couldn't help but scream in ecstasy. Sora began pulling the orange column of ice from his lover only to push back in just as hard as the first time.

Riku didn't want the object in him frozen, but he wanted to reach orgasm so bad that he was torn between pulling away from Sora, and pushing back onto the object.

The brunet could only watch as he fucked his lover with the frozen treat, hypnotized by the in and out rhythm that the popsicle was acted out upon. He watched as the melting rod drizzled down the cleft of Riku's ass; how it slid ever so slowly, taunting him. He leaned down and licked the drizzle away, relishing in the sound his lover emitted.

Riku was still in hell. The nipple clamps felt as if they were getting tighter by the minute, his ass was frozen from the inside out, and the tickling sensation of Sora's tongue pushing into his tight ring of muscle was driving him insane. He was on the very edge of his breaking point when Sora pulled the frozen treat from him.

Sora watched as the silver-haired boy wriggled in discomfort under him. It was so great to be in control. Riku noticed the malicious smile that was on his lover's face as his hips were grabbed with feral force and was slammed into with a force to match. Riku's throat grew sore at the load scream he emitted. The wonderfully painful exchange from the frozen treat to the hot throbbing manhood that was inside him now brought him closer to orgasm. As Sora slammed straight into his prostate he didn't know whether to thank or curse the gods that were watching them now.

The younger brunette lent down to his neck, dragging his tongue to his lovers luscious lips. The trail of saliva quickly cooling and leaving behind a still-heated Riku. Gently pulling the clamps on the platinum-blonde's nipples, Sora delved into the hot cavern in front of him in-between hoarse screams of extasy emitted from the submissive.

Riku could feel himself driven past the point of no return, the thick white liquid splashing between their still frantically moving bodies. It was then that he was claimed in the freaky feeling of warmth overcoming ice as his lover exploded inside him. He sat there in the afterglow, enjoying the feel of final release, when a hand gripped his wilted manhood at the base and withdrew. _/WTF/_ Something was clasped around his shaft, holding tight to it's base.

"Heh heh...I hope you enjoyed that orgasm Riku, because it's the last one you'll have until we reach our destination!" Just the tone of voice that Leon spoke in disgusted him. How the hell was he going to have hot car sex on their trip with a cock-ring on! _/This trip is going to be the death of me./_

"YEP! So get cleaned up Riku, so we can go! I'm going to have so much fun teasing you!" The younger brunet said as he un-cuffed Riku from their headboard.. Sora seemed to be too enthusiastic after the scene he had just committed, but leave it to him to still look and act innocent even after hardcore kinky sex.

XXX

As Leon and Cloud sat in the car, Sora helped Riku clean up. All the cum that was spread across both their chests had to be cleaned off. Riku also needed help getting out of his sweat-soaked uniform. After a quick second shower for the day, the two lovers made it out to the car for their departure.

Cloud sat nestled in the front seat, music blaring as Leon slept soundly._ /How he does it I'll never know./ _Riku thought as they came up to the driver's side window. "We're all ready Cloud."

The blonde just smiled and cranked up the car's engine, startling his brunette lover from his 'peaceful' slumber. "Then hurry up and hop in so we can get this show on the road!" He smiled overjoyed.

Taking a seat in the slightly cramped back seat, Sora was trapped in the middle between tons of clothes on his left, and Riku on his right. All Riku could do was smile as he tried to find a comfortable position for the both of them.

Cloud put the vehicle in gear and started their three day drive to Florida. No longer than two minutes down the road and Cloud turned the radio down. "Time for my kind of music Leon. Your rock is starting to get on my nerves."

"But you like rock...and so does everyone else in the car." Leon said with a mock glare in Cloud's direction, still laying down in his seat.

"Yeah but after having it blare in my ears for the past twenty minutes is starting to get old! I'm putting in my CD." Cloud said as he dug down in the glove compartment for his CD case, laying over Leon's lap and swerving off the road slightly.

After he popped in the silver disk...the three passengers all became frightened at the music Cloud had chose for the trip. The music began...and then...

_Whatcha gonna do with all that junk,_

_all that junk inside your trunk._

Cloud began singing in a happy tone not caring of what the others thought._ /If they don't like it...they still can't change it...I'll wreck every last one of 'em/ _

_I'ma get get get you drunk, _

_get you love drunk off my humps._

With a horrified screech from Riku...the beginning of their hell had just begun.

(Two Hours Later)

_Oh...you touch my tra la la,_

_Mmm...my ding ding dong!_

_La...la la la...la la la...la la la la la la la... _

_/Please God HELP ME/_ Riku screamed in his mind. His white knuckles only proved how much "fun" he was having listening to Cloud's perfectly ridiculous music for more time than he ever wanted.

"I love that song!" Cloud sang out happily as the last verse was chorused. "But only one song can beat it! And that song is..." Cloud stopped his chattering for a minute as the first beats of another song blared through the radio.

_There are several other very important differences between humans and animals that you should know about._

_You and me baby ain't nuthin but mammals, _

_so let's do it like they do on the discovery channel._

_/Oh shit/_ Leon could only blush as he remembered exactly the first time he had heard this song. It was around the time he and Cloud had first started dating...and it was one of the first times they had had sex. Cloud had put on a little strip-show to the tune...and he had only found out later that it had been video taped and burned on DVD, which they watched on a regular basis on their laptop...which was conveniently under his seat. Oh! He couldn't wait till Riku and Sora fell asleep! In his mind he was already plotting out how he would pay back Cloud for all the frightening music he had been forced to listen to for the past couple of hours...including many sexual songs by the Lords of Acid that could make any sane man cum while listening to the music. OH...payback is a BITCH! He just hoped that Cloud could drive and watch his little show at the same time without totally running off the road and killing them all.

(Two More Hours Later)

It was almost time to stop for dinner somewhere, and the two younger lovers were sound asleep in the back... _/Time for action./ _Leon thought as he reached behind his seat and pulled out their laptop, slightly rubbing past Riku's leg softly. Cloud looked over curiously as his wonderful brunette lover started up their laptop.

_/Hmm...I wonder what he's gonna look up? Probably just checkin his e-mail...all those damn fan-girls can't get enough of his writing.../_ Cloud thought as he turned back to the road.

Leon smirked, catching Cloud's quick glance over...oh what a treat! He started up the disk that spun in the DVD drive and reached over to turn down the radio.

Cloud was really curious now... What did Leon have planned?

_You and me baby ain't nuthin but mammals..._

_/Oh shit.../_ He knew the movie that was playing...how was he gonna keep his eyes on the road now! He could never peel his eyes away from home-made porn!

Leon slid his thumb down from the keyboard...

XXX

OH! Doesn't that suck! I can't wait to see how Leon's plan works out...how 'bout you? I don't think Cloud's gonna be preoccupied on the road anymore after this... Till next time! P.S.! This story goes out to a special friend of mine! Thanks for being such an awesome guy...and giving me such inspiration for this awesome porn! Don't you feel special Trav!


	4. On the Journey

_Chapter 4_

Hi guys! I'm back! Sorry for the long ass wait but I had some great times to keep _me_ up and going. Lets see...boyfriend...anime club...my gay friends...yep I've had a heck of a time at school! Now on to the story!

XXX

_/Oh shit.../_ He knew the movie that was playing...how was he gonna keep his eyes on the road now!? He could never peel his eyes away from home-made porn!

Leon slid his thumb down from the keyboard...

Lightly he traced circular patterns down his tight-shirt covered abs, watching every twitch his boyfriend made. Lower...lower his fingers danced until they played along his pants line. Rubbing back and forth along where the fabric met his hips, pressing harder and harder each time, barely dipping under the barrier.

Cloud could feel his mouth getting dry. Those should be _his_ hands fondling Leon, _his._ But there was no way he was going to stop this little show...

Leon raised his left hand up to lightly brush across his left nipple and twist it lightly. He let out a soft sigh. He was so turned on and he hadn't even touched himself. His left hand still preoccupied, he let his right thumb hang onto the top of his pants as the rest of his fingers drifted down to rub across his awakening manhood.

On the video, Cloud was walking over to the bed, where his brunette lover was laying leisurely against the headboard.

_Sweat baby, Sweat baby_

_Sex is a Texas drought_

_Me and you do the kind of stuff_

_That only Prince would sing about_

Leon unclasped the button on his leather pants. His left hand was still sweeping across and twisting his nipples as his right hand slowly unzipped the constricting leather that bound him from the world. Cloud was having a hard time concentrating on the road between watching his lover molest himself and watching the home-made porn of him and his lover doing very interesting things.

The movie Cloud was stripping his clothes slowly as he walked to the movie Leon on the bed.

_Put your hands down my pants _

_And I bet you'll feel nuts _

_Yes I'm Siskel, Yes I'm Ebert_

_And you're getting two thumbs up_

Leon slipped his right hand down into his pants, grazing across his semi-hard erection. He bucked up into the ghost-like touches and let out a soft moan, which had apparently caught Cloud's attention, as Leon felt the car jerk to the right side of the road. He kept up his little masquerade though...dipping his fingers lower, letting the palm of his hand massage his hard shaft and his fingers rub against his balls. He let out another low moan.

Cloud was having a hard time in his seat. He was so hard, but he had to keep his hands on the wheel...well, at least _one_ hand...

The Cloud on the laptop screen was sitting on the taped Leon's lap, grinding, earning moans that poured from the small computer speakers.

_You've had enough of two-hand touch _

_You want it rough, you're out of bounds _

_I want you smothered, want you covered _

_Like my Waffle House hash-browns _

Leon quit his movements for a quick look to the back seat. _/Riku and Sora are still asleep...good./_ He laid the seat back a little bit more and slid down a little to give Cloud an even better view of what he was about to do. Both hands tugged at the hips of his pants, revealing more and more of his tan skin. Lower and lower till his pants were past his knees and Cloud could see him in all his commando glory.

Cloud couldn't tear his eyes away from the pants-less Leon, his erection free and standing in the air, begging to be touched. He let his left hand drift down to rub his clothed package and let a soft moan slip.

The filmed couple were making out heatedly with Leon's quick movements to Cloud's ass. Rubbing and caressing each cheek granted more and more loud moans that filled the car.

_Comin' quicker than Fed Ex _

_Never reach an apex _

_Just like coca-cola stock _

_You are inclined to make me rise an hour early_

_Just like daylight savings time_

Leon let his hands drift back down to his exposed lap, his right hand lightly caressing the skin around his proud erection as his left hand dipped lower to circle around his opening. He wasn't the one to usually receive, but he couldn't deny that it felt damn good with his partner. He pressed lightly, barely opening his passage. Little by little his middle finger began probing and opening it more and more. He let small mewls of pleasure escape his lips, mewls that he let out for no one but Cloud.

Cloud had freed his aching erection by now, sighing as the cool air touched its sensitive head. Leon couldn't help but smile deviously at Cloud's antics. He did think Cloud had more control over himself, but then again when Clouds horny he gets what he wants.

Leon leaned back towards the seat belt so he was resting on the inside panel of the car where his every move could be seen by Cloud. He slid down a little so there was a perfectly open path to his ass from Cloud's point of view. Cloud could just reach out and touch him, but that would turn out horrible and gruesome if none of Cloud's attention was on the road. Leon set his left foot between the gear shifter and his seat. His lover had put on the cruise control long ago, so they were good for a long while down this empty road.

Finally, as he was settled, he let his fingers drift down again to move against his perineum. He pressed lightly enough to feel slight pleasure, but not enough to get too far ahead of his lover. He let out a loud mewl (A/N: lol Leon is mewling...he's a softie on the inside ya know?) as the next set of lyrics burst through the speakers.

_Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the discovery channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the discovery channel  
Gettin' horny now_

Cloud stared at the lustful body in front of him that was so tempting. All he had to do was pull over...pull over...INTO THE RIGHT LANE! _/Shit that was close./ _Cloud had safely dodged the truck in the other lane and pulled into the one he was supposed in. He heard Leon chuckle beside him...but he never ceased his movements as they were honked at by the angry driver.

Leon grasped his erection and stroked himself hard before letting his right middle finger push through into him. The laptop lay on the edge of the seat, forgotten, as Leon began to stroke harder and deeper in himself. Cloud was leaning towards him, getting an even better view of his movements. Cloud's left hand was back on his own erection, rubbing the tip of his thumb across the head, giving out a loud moan of need. Leon heard the call but had no intentions of helping his boyfriend. This was supposed to be torture for what Cloud had put him through in the car earlier. All that music...it was...just so _evil! _

Cloud could feel himself getting closerto that bliss he craved. Leon let out more moans and looked to his side for the lone laptop which he had used to start this masquerade. The Leon and Cloud on the movie were fucking like rabbits long and hard. It only helped to increase his pleasure as Cloud took a gander at the porn on the screen as well, with checks to the road in front of him every once in a while.

Leon kept up in his movements, thrusting his fingers in and out of himself. Cloud grew more intent on fisting his own erection as he watched the delicious fingers moving in and out of his lover. He was so close, he just needed a little more.

Leon pulled his fingers out of his opening and sat up on the seat. Clouds eyes were back on the road and slightly closed, just listening to the sounds his lover _was_ making before he got too wrapped up in his own masturbation.

Leon watched as Cloud's left hand caressed his balls, thumb pressing into the slit at the tip of his erection. He was supposed to be dealing out torture, not giving Cloud a reason to fist himself while driving. It was too...not dangerous. Leon lent over the gear shifter, and pushed Cloud's thumb away with his tongue.

Cloud let out a very loud gasp at the sensation. /Fuck! I can't focus on the road now!/ He began to moan, not giving a shit if Riku and Sora woke up on the scene. Leon engulfed Cloud's cock, deep throating him and then pulling back up to play with the tip again. Bobbing his head up and down Cloud long, hard shaft.

Leon let his left hand drift up towards Cloud's chest and play with the nipples that protruded through the shirt. He twisted and pulled on the nubs through the rough fabric, creating a sharp friction that irritated the pink nubs while also pleasuring Cloud and making them stand out, hard. Cloud could only moan in deep pleasure, no longer caring where the car drifted on the road. Leon brought his right hand down to fist his erection, hoping to cum with his partnerpumping up and down with hard, rough, quick strokes.

Cloud new he was close. He felt the bubble of what was to come (a/n: no pun intended!) deep within his balls quite a while ago. It only boiled more as Leon sucked harder and faster and deeper. He new it was only a matter of time before his release. Leon began to hum, and Cloud let go and came deep in the throat of his lover. He sat back in the seat, exhausted and finally looked at the road, now driving in the left lane. The trees were speeding by them at 90 miles per hour, _way_ over the speed limit. He brought his foot off of the pedal and let the car drift at 15, way below the speed limit, but not fast enough to cause any danger at the moment.

Leon just smiled at Cloud, cum dripping from the corner of his mouth. "Leon, you've not cum yet." Leon kept up his mischievous smile at Cloud and his unsuspecting tone. "Leon...you...what's with that look...you've not...oh my god...Leon..._Leon_...LEON!" Cloud screamed at the brunette that had crawled over the gear shifter and sat in his lap facing the road. "Dammit Leon! I can't see the r-!"

"Yeah, I know. I'm driving now." Leon's voice was low and husky. Cloud had no idea what was going on till Leon began grinding back down onto him, summoning a new erection. The sounds of Leon moaning didn't help with his control either.

"Leon...we can't do this-AAAAAHAHHHHH!" Cloud screamed as his lover swerved the car into the next lane and back in quick snatching motions.

"You're in no position to say no Cloud." Leon said with another thrust back. Cloud was filled with anger and shock at the situation, but there was no way out, so he just had to get it over with.

"Fine Leon, you want it so bad, then you're gonna get it!"Leon lost his breath as the blonde grasped his hips and lifted him up just enough to be thrust in hard.

_/Nnn...Cloud.../ _Leon pushed down as hard as he could, attempting to impale himself further using the steering wheel as leverage. Cloud kept up a rhythm that was fast and hard, and left Leon breathless. He wrapped his left arm around the brunette's waist, and let his right hand drift to the waiting erection as he kept his foot on the gas, and Leon's hands on the wheel.Leon lifted himself up and dropped back down into Cloud's lap, the blonde's cock hitting his prostate almost every time.

Cloud pressed his chest forward, leaning Leon against the steering wheel, thrusting as hard and fast as he could. He squeezed the erection in his hands and began pumping it to the un-timed rhythm he had set to. It took all of Leon's might to keep the car on the road enough to cause no harm. His plan was working fine until the car hit a small hole in the road, thrusting Cloud and Leon together earning two loan, hoarse moans and swerving the car into the next lane. Leon never ceased in his actions as he pulled the car back into its respective lane.

Cloud gave a particularly hard thrust to Leon sending him down the path of no return as he came on the hand wrapped around his erection and the steering column. Cloud followed not very long after. He looked at Leon obediently driving the car, coming down from his high. The sweat dripping down the tan skin, the ruffled hair in hisafter-sexed state, and then down at the sexy sight of cum dripping from his lover into his lap. He pressed his lips to Leon's shoulder in an act of affection. "That was pretty hot." He had to admit it. It was an awesome plan, and it had kept them occupied for quite a while.

That's when he heard it...

XXX

So guys! Was it worth the wait? I know its been forever, but I've finally had a chance to write during Christmas vacation. You guys get anything good? I got a big ass boom box that I've hooked my PS2 audio into so I have surround sound. Trust me...you've not heard anything until you've played KH2 and Naruto Ultimate Ninja in surround sound with a little bass boost for an added effect. Superb my friends. I also got and ipod-ish mp3 player thing and lots of new clothes that kick major booty as well as probably a million dollars worth of gift cards that I'll either forget or leave at home next time I go to the mall where they will never get spent and eventually loose the amount of money saved on 'em.

ANYWHO! Next chappy is gonna be pretty awesome...especially when you find out what Cloud and Leon heard. They're still on the way to Florida to meet up with Axel and Roxas, which BTW, will make an appearance and be introduced in the next chapter.Till then! Sayonara!


	5. Alone Time

Hi guys! Its me again. I know its been forever...what...four months? Damn that's a long time. Anyways, you guys have probably heard this over and over again from all the fanfiction authors out there after they've not been writing forever, and I'm not gonna break the cliche. Schools been a bummer, night school that is. I'm the only one taking college classes at night in my school at this moment. I have my driver's license now so I've been out shopping alone for the first time in my life, and homework is still a bitch to get through. Anywho...enough with my rambling...onto the story!

XXX

It had been a long day at work, and he was ready for a nice, quiet evening with his one and only. Photography sure didn't seem like a hard job, but he'd be damned if anyone who had that job came home and felt any energy at all. Not only did you have to put up with bitchy models, but also the designers who wanted to show off the different aspects of their creations. If nothing else, the camera's weight could pull your arm out of socket.

Axel reached into his leather jacket's pocket to search out his keys. _/Hmmm...quarter ...coupon... lube... house key!/_ he held them out in front of his nose and jingled them as if he was shaking some sense into them for hiding. He stuck the house key into the lock and turned the doorknob to enter his humble abode.

Axel shut the door and stood in the entryway to the living room and took a deep breath, inhaling the sent of him and his lover's living space. _/Mmmm...oranges...Roxy must've been in a cleaning mood again today./_ Walking forwards until his knees hit the back of the couch, he let gravity do its job and pull him forward across the backrest of the couch. The thick stack of pillows laid neatly on the couch restricted him from falling forward too much, however, leaving his plan to flip across the couch and land on his back in a comfortable position a failure. _/Damn pillows.../_

It was then that he heard the shuffle of footsteps behind him. Lifting his tired-heavy body from its position bent on the couch, he turned and gave a loving smile to the intruder.

There, leaning on the archway to the livingroom was Roxas, with his arms crossed comfortably across his chest. "How was work?" The blonde too held a soft, loving smile. It was a smile that was rare these days. Axel would come home and crash on the couch or bed, whichever he felt like crashing on, and fall asleep as soon as his head hit its surface. Although work had been tough today, it took less of a toll on him than it had recently.

"It wasn't as bad as usual." He gave his brightest smile, and laid his camera bag and folder of pictures on the couch next to the high stack of pillows.

His small blonde lover removed his hands from their position across his chest and walked towards Axel to hang them around his waist. "I'm glad. You're always so tired when you get home."

Axel laid a soft kiss on his lover's forehead. "Yeah, but it should change now." He pulled Roxas's arms from around him and walked across the hall into the kitchen. "I'm head of the department now." he said, opening the fridge and reaching down to pull out a fresh Miller from it's spot on the shelf. He turned back to face Roxas who was half sitting, half standing at the table's edge, holding his right hand out. Axel reached out and took the offered hand, walking towards his lover until he stood between his legs.

Roxas grabbed the beer with his other hand from Axel and twisted the metal cap off, sipping the beverage between his lips and testing its flavor on his tongue before handing it back to the redhead in front of him. "That's good. What makes it easier and better for you though?"

Axel took a large gulp from the clear bottle and sat it down next to his little blonde. "Well... I get weekends off, a larger paycheck, and I get free airfare for myself and any single person to each shoot that is outside the US. Everything in the US I gotta pay for myself though." He gave his trademark smirk and lent down to press his lips to Roxas'. "By the way, you do know that it's illegal for you to drink alcoholic beverages, my dear sixteen-year-old?" He reached over and grabbed his cold drink to turn and walk back towards the living room.

Roxas followed behind and sat down in Axel's lap on the couch. "Are you saying that because you're afraid for my health, or do you just want the whole thing to yourself?" he giggled. He felt Axel giggle behind him more than he heard it.

"Both. Its not healthy...trust me. Just look at Demyx."

"Oh yeah! How's he doing anyway? I've not heard from him since his trip to New York."

Axel grabbed for the remote and flipped on the television. "Well he sent a letter to u-..."

_Uhn! Harder!_

_Oh yes! You're so tight!_

Axel dropped the remote and fumbled to reach for it, nearly flipping Roxas across the floor. "Oh shit! That scared the hell out of me!" The red-haired photographer sighed as he slowed down and looked for the remote at a normal pace.

Roxas couldn't stop laughing. He couldn't believe he had forgotten to turn the channel before he turned off the television. Porn. In their silent informative time, porn had burst on the screen at a loud volume and scared the shit out of Axel. The look of pure horror that had crossed those elf-like features was priceless! "Hahaha...my bad!" he roared as Axel sat back on the couch, remote in hand. All Axel could do was stare in amazement at the screen. "I was checking out something about new techniques and forgot to change the channel." Roxas said, still giggling profusely.

Axel turned to his smaller lover. "Techniques...?" he said with his mischievous smirk plastered on his face, one eyebrow raised.

Roxas mimicked that smirk. "Oh yeah...new techniques that I'd love to try sometime. They also had a program that showcased new toys. That was a prize all in itself."

Axel switched the channel to HBO and chunked the remote onto the foot-table, throwing his hands behind his head and reclining on the couch. "Really? Anything you were especially interested in?"

"Oh yeah. They have a website we can order from. I'll show it to you later. So what were you saying about Demyx?"

About this time, three gun shots echoed around the room from the t.v. Yep, it was The Sopranos. He wasn't gettin' shit from Axel till it was over. It was their understanding. Each had their own television time. For Axel, it was The Sopranos and The "L-word" . For Roxas, it was his beloved anime. Saturdays were devoted to television when it came to Roxas. Where Axel just watched the show he wanted on television, and later on bought the complete season on DVD, Roxas would tape the anime he wanted every time it came on. The entertainment room they had set up had Axel's measly collection of DVDs on the shelf by the big screen tv, and Roxas's DVD and tape collections on the large wall directly behind the big-screen tv area. They were so different that it was hard to figure out how they went so well together.

Roxas just stored the question away for later and settled down on the couch with his head in Axel's lap. Axel was in to the show, but his hand drifted down to play with his lover's hair. After about an hour, The Sopranos finally ended and Axel looked down at Roxas, asleep on his lap._ /Hehe! He's drooling on me...how cute, yet unsanitary./_ He reached over for the tissues they left by the couch and mopped up the slight drool that had made its path down Roxas' cheek and onto his left thigh. Quickly tossing it in the trash, he began the job of waking his mate in the most dignified and grown-up way he could think of: he started poking Roxas in the forehead.

"Roxy..." poke poke. "Roxas..." poke...nudge nudge...SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE! "ROXAS!"

"WHAT?!?!" Roxas glared at the redhead. Axel couldn't help but laugh.

"Wake up. It's time for bed." He giggled with a smirk ingrained into his face.

"I'm not even gonna comment on that oxymoron." Roxas said, laying his head down on the redhead's lap again.

Axel wrapped his arms under his little blonde, and stood to lift him up in his arms. He Trudged around the couch and down the hall to the third door, working the knob open with his right arm, Roxas held up by his upper bicep. After fumbling with the door he finally got it opened and walked in, laying Roxas on the un-made bed and pulling the covers up to his shoulders.

Roxas watched as Axel walked into their bathroom and pushed the door shut but not completely closed. Then he heard water and saw the steam pour from the crack in the doorway. So...Axel was taking a bath instead of hitting the bed first for once. It was kind of unusual for Axel to take a shower at night before hitting the sack. _/Hmmmm...Axel must have tomorrow off since he's taking so much time tonight.../ _Roxas silently pulled the covers back and stood to peer into the bathroom.

Axel stood lent over the sink in front of the mirror inspecting his skin, his ass naked and smooth... just calling Roxas in for a closer look. The pyromaniac turned and walked to step into the porcelain claw-footed bathtub that Roxas had practically begged him to buy at the appliance shop. Warm water filled the tub almost to the rim, leaving just enough space to move around without splashing everywhere. Axel brought one arm over his eyes to shield the bright light hanging from the ceiling.

"Mmmhmmm..." Axel moaned in his relaxed and comfortable state. He could feel the stress from work just melt right off him. Roxas chose this time to silently push into the bathroom, leaving Axel oblivious until he caught the cool draft filing in from the bedroom. A rustle of clothing led him to know that Roxas was about to join him in the tub.

Roxas dipped his big toe in the warm water, testing its worth, before sitting on the edge and swinging both legs into the pool of warmth and sinking deep into it, until his bottom finally hit the porcelain surface. The added mass in the tub aided in the pouring of water from its prison and onto the bathroom floor, draining down the metal grate in its surface. The blonde rested his head on the edge and let his body soak, totally relaxed. "So Axel...are you off work tomorrow...?"

Axel totally knew where this was going. "Yep..." he said with his trademark smirk. "Planning anything specific...?" Bringing himself out of his sedated state, he lifted his head and looked at his beloved.

Roxas sat up on his knees and leant forward to lay across his pyromaniac's body. "You could say that..." he said seductively, tilting his head up and connecting their mouths together for a much needed heat-induced kiss.

XXX

He looked at Leon obediently driving the car, coming down from his high. The sweat dripping down the tan skin, the ruffled hair in hisafter-sexed state, and then down at the sexy sight of cum dripping from his lover into his lap. He pressed his lips to Leon's shoulder in an act of affection. "That was pretty hot." He had to admit it. It was an awesome plan, and it had kept them occupied for quite a while.

That's when he heard it...

clap clap clap clap clap

"Fuck! They were watching us weren't they Leon..." He smacked his head forward onto Leon's back in shame.

All he heard next was... "DAMNIT RIKU! Give me the freakin camera!" ...that is...that's all he heard before he felt the car snatch to the right and Leon reaching in the backseat for what was apparently Riku who had evidence of their fun and games on camera, which he would no doubt burn to DVD as blackmail.

"Hell no! I'm burnin' this to DVD as blackmail!" He knew it. _/I bet Axel's glad he doesn't have to put up with this shit anymore... Damn this road is bumpy./_

That's when it hit him... "Leon! Get on the road!" He reached for the wheel and made a fast turn to the left in an attempt to get on the highway once again.

"Crap!" Everyone held tight as the car spun in a complete circle before it came to a stop. Then... everything was quiet... and ...red? They all turned to their right and noted the flashing red light.

"Hmmm... vacancy, huh?"

XXX

Axel thrust up again, splashing even more water to the floor. Roxas held tight to the porcelain in an attempt to not slide away in their actions. His erection bobbed out of what was left of the water in the tub.

"Mmmmh! Axel!" He swung his head back, sweat-thickened hair straying in every direction as Axel's hand squeezed his cock one final time, cumming directly into the once clean water.

Axel thrust up hard, still awaiting his finish. "Not... quite..." Roxas gripped the tub tighter, and brought his right hand down to play with Axel's nipple. The pyro leant up and connected their mouths once again in a hungry kiss, letting Roxas dominate him. Roxas began impaling himself hard, aiming only to bring his redhead to completion. He tightened his inner walls to milk his lover further, and with the final twist of a nipple, Axel came deep and hard inside his lover. "...mmm...baby..."

Roxas sat back and looked down at his lover, still coming down from his high. "Axel, that was amazing!"

"Yeah, but only cause you were here. I don't think it would have been as hot if I'd done it by myself." Axel giggled as he rested his head back, tired from their activities.

"I dunno... watching you masturbate would have been pretty hot..." Roxas snickered, holding the edge of the tub and pulling himself up, sliding Axel's spent member out in the process. He reached over and pulled the shower curtain around the tub and reached to the wall to turn on the shower faucet above them.

Axel held a hand out towards Roxas, and when it was held and he was pulled to a standing position, the young couple began to actually bath for the night to afterwards head for the bed.

XXX

"I am NOT sleeping in THAT bed with YOU guys!" Riku yelled, hoping maybe if he acted like an asshole, they let him sleep in the car instead of the pile-of-shit of a bed that sat in the motel room they had rented for the night. The sheets alone looked highly unsanitary, with all its glorious stains of god knows what that had been there for god knows how long.

"We no one is sleeping in my car! So that's that Riku. I will however go grab some sheets from the trunk that we can lay across this thing so we don't have to be in direct contact of it. And when we get to our destination, we'll burn them." Leon walked out of the room to fetch the blankets he had harped about. How dare Riku think he was going to sleep in the fucking car? No one was going to sleep in his car. Hell, if he could help it there would be no eating, drinking, smoking, fucking (earlier didn't count), or anything else for that matter. He LOVED his car, and he'd be damned if he was going to let some snot-nosed punk-assed teenager sleep in his car and wet his leather seats.

When he returned, the trio he had left behind were fighting on who got the bed and whatnot._ /Great, another damn fight./_

"I still say we should sleep in the car, because I know for a fact that I will not catch anything from sleeping in the car, whereas this bed looks like the people before us were ripped apart brutally and have decayed into the mattress." Riku stood next to the t.v. which probably didn't even work, with his arms crossed still believing he was gonna get to sleep in the damned car.

"Cool it Riku! Your not sleeping in the damned car!" Leon said, throwing the blankets at Riku.

Cloud grabbed the blankets from the PMSing Riku and laid them across the bed as protection. "Okay, this is what we are going to do. We are all gonna get on this bed and sleep tonight. Rock-paper-scissors decides which couple get which end of the bed, heads pointing at the wall or heads pointing at the t.v. Watch your feet cause whose ever I find in my face, I'll bite off their damned toes. Is everyone clear?"

Riku saluted Cloud with his right hand, "Yes ma'am!" SLAP!

"Quit being an ass to them Riku." Sora retracted the hand he slapped Riku with and held it out to Cloud for a rock-paper-scissors match. "I lose. Guess we face the t.v. Riku!"

As the cranky couples settled in for the night, Riku silently began plotting how he was gonna punk Leon the next time he had a chance. _/Bad move Leon. We should have slept in the car. Muahaahahahahhaah!/_

XXX

WOW! Six pages! My hands hurt now. Ah well. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Its not my favorite, but it all leads up to next chapter which is gonna be WAY better. AH! I am so happy Axel and Roxas made their appearance! YAY! I LUV that pairing! Next chappy is gonna be super duper YAY! Axel's crew of models decides to visit! I'm sure everyone's got a favorite organization member. They'll all be joining in the mix, so stay tuned!

Well, I've still got homework, so I'ma go finish that now. I can't WAIT for summer, no school work means more time to write! YAY! Please review. Seriously, every time I get a review, it reminds me I have some free time to write, so the more reviews the faster the next chapter.


	6. A full day's work

Hi guys! I'm typing again finally! This one is for the summer! I hope you enjoy!

The story so far has pretty much shown you the relationships of the main characters, along with a little smut (lol little). Anyway this chappy will give you a feel of Axel's workplace and all the models, photographers, and of course the man that runs it all, Xemnas!

xXx

The silver-haired man sat in his overly large leather seat, feet propped upon the mahogany desk covered in professional photographs that had just been released to him. He held his favorite closely to examine its every detail, and when done he addressed the young man standing before him. "Demyx, this is by far the best I've seen from you. I would, however, like you to keep your work this fresh and capture the perfections of the models you are _assigned_."

Demyx blushed deeply at what he was being suggested. He couldn't help his overactive libido and creativity. He was a photographer who had to deal with sexy models everyday, so when he gets home of course he's gonna want to take sexy pornographic pictures of _his _model. It was his little fetish. Being a pornographic photographer was what turned him on, and apparently Zexion didn't mind too much. He had just meant to take that particular roll of film out of his camera before he turned it into Xemnas for developing. He was a goof-ball however, and is usually the most childish employee around the place, leaving him to forget, and leave the roll in the camera to be turned in at the beginning of the next day.

Xemnas could, however, overlook this waste of film. That is, if Demyx would let him keep this one photo. "I'll make you a proposition." He sat up and rested his elbows on the desk, fingertips together, attitude strictly business. "We here at are always trying to expand in order to gain more audience, and of course, trample the competition. You are one of the more... how should I say it... _creatively_ perverted photographers here." He looked up at the cherry-red face of the dirty-blonde in front of him. "These pictures would be perfect for a magazine the company is trying to get off the ground. It would involve nude models in interesting positions, or at least some kind of erotic display. We want pictures of bondage and kinky positions, as well as nude models showing off what the viewers can't have. Of course there will be no penetrations or oral activity. We want it clean, but we also want to show off what we have... do you get what I'm saying?"

Demyx just stood there. He could not believe he was having this conversation with his _boss_ for Christ's sake. He didn't know what to say... how the hell would Zexion react?! I mean, he'd have to take nude photos of _other_ people. He could feel his cheeks burning. He thought he'd at least get chewed out about pornographic photos on company film if not fired, but he NEVER thought he'd be hit up for a job opportunity! Just thinking about all the erotic photos was beginning to give him a problem in his lower regions. "Um...I-I..." He turned away from Xemnas, looking at the framed magazine covers that littered the wall, all of which were photos taken by the company's employees. 'ELLE' from France, 'Vanity Fair' from Italy, and 'FRUiTS' from Japan were very few of the many that had its own little place in the office as well as throughout the entire building.

"I can tell you are a little hesitant on answering me as of now, but I can allow you to think it over for a little while. I would prefer an answer within the week. You are dismissed." The platinum-haired company-manager motioned for Demyx to leave...and that's what Demyx did. Xemnas put his hands behind is head and reclined back in his comfy chair. This was going to be a good week. He'd have to work with Demyx's treatment to his superiors though.

xXx

Riku woke up with a tickling sensation at his feet. "Quit it, Sora." He whispered, moving his feet ever so slightly. It was then that he felt a warm wetness around his big toe. _/I can't believe Sora wants to play this morning. Doesn't he even think about the others?/_ That's when it hit Riku. He shot up and stared towards the head of the bed where Cloud was sleeping quietly and Leon was sucking ever so gently on his toe. Riku glared down at the eldest brunette and just as he was fixing to kick him up side the head, it hit him... this was going to be step one of payback (a.k.a. living hell for Leon). He began slowly moving his foot in and around Leon's mouth (for that extra essence of Riku) before pulling it out and sliding out of bed to wake Leon from his happy slumber. He grabbed the pillow he and Sora had been sharing that night and pulled it out from under the sleeping angel's head. He turned quickly around and POOF! whacked Leon so hard across the face that the pillow busted. "Good morning sunshine... the earth says hello!" It only took Riku 2 seconds after the feathers had settled to figure out he should start haulin' ass.

xXx

Ring ring ... ... Ring ring ... ... Ring ring ... ...Ring- "What is it?!"

"Um... Sorry dude, is it a bad time?"

"Demyx? What the heck are you calling so early for?" Axel slid out from under the covers and looked over at Roxas, curled in the fetal position. _/Hehe... so cute!/_ Axel stood and walked into the bathroom, scratching his butt as Demyx broke out-

"Early? Ax, its lunch man! What the hell dude! Aren't you supposed to be at work today?!" The young mullet-wearing photographer stood in his kitchen walking in circles around the table, scratching behind his ear. He hadn't ever seen Axel late for work.

"No dude! I got today off!" Axel reached over to turn on the sink.

"How the hell'd ya swing that? I only called the house 'cause you weren't answering your cell." Demyx didn't get too many days off. He was kinda pissed to know Axel hadn't told him anything. "I just got off work with-... well, can I come over? I gotta tell you guys somethin'."

Axel mulled it over... whenever Demyx came over, he always stayed up talking all day and never got anything done. He did, however, have free time at the moment and could always shoo Dem away when he needed time alone. "Okay, but you gotta bring me some of Zexy's apple pie. He makes a mean one man!" Axel was about to drool just thinkin' about it. He LOVED Zexion's apple pie. For a male model, he could cook some damn good pie.

"WHAT!? No man... there's only one piece left. I was gonna eat it after I got off the phone... hell I'm lookin' at it now!" Demyx would never let that piece leave his house... never... unless it was in his stomach.

Axel was happy at the moment, willingly pissing the other off. "Then I will shoot you if you show up on my property Dem." The trademark smirk was making its way on his face.

"Damnit Axe! I just got back from New York! You're not even gonna let me in for a welcome home party to say your happy to see that I'm not harmed because I'm such a great friend?!" All he could do was pout. He new Axel was serious about shooting at him... hell he'd been shot at before by the pyromaniac on more than one occasion.

"Hell no. What do you think I am, a humble acquaintance?"

"Okay, okay... what if I bring the slice over and we share it. I mean... come on... it's the last piece!"

"No! Why don't you just ask him to bake you another one?"

"Because, dude! He's in another freakin country!" Demyx seemed to pout even more just thinking about it. _/And Zexion isn't due back for another week./_

"Ahhhhh... fine Dem... but only because I know you'll sulk without anything to remember him by." Axel knew his overactive friend very well. He could hear the other man scream in victory on the other end of the line. "When you come over I'm sure Roxas 'll have us a nice big breakfast... won't you Roxy?" Axel turned to look at the youth, throwing a pillow towards his head.

Poof. Roxas sat straight up. "What'd I do?"

"Nothing. Demyx is coming over. Can you start some breakfast for me?" Axel held the phone down to his chest to block the conversation.

Roxas bent past Axel to look at the clock. 1:30. "You mean lunch?" he asked with a confused look.

"No I mean breakfast. Come on Rox! It's the most important meal of the day." he said with a whine in his voice and a puppy-dog pout on his lips.

xXx

They sat in the car, Riku with Leon's dirty sock tucked deep into his mouth and duct tape across his lips, and everyone else enjoying the peace and quiet, because now Leon was driving and he had decent music playing throughout the car.

"So when is our next stop?" the youngest brunette asked. He knew it would take a few more hours to get to Florida, but he always had to pee really bad. He still had no idea what was down there that they were going to. He faintly remembered something about Leon's parents.

"Our next stop is in Riceboro, Georgia."

"How far away is that?" Sora had never heard of that place, meaning it was so very much further than where they had stopped last night.

"Don't worry Sora... It's only about an hour away." Leon said softly.

Sora looked horrified. "An hour?! Can you pull over Leon? I have to use the bathroom."

Cloud smirked. "You mean the tree?"

"Whatever! Just pull over."

"Why didn't you use one before we left?" Leon never understood why no one ever used the bathroom before a long trip.

"Because... whoever decayed into the mattress... well... I found their Chihuahua in the bathroom." Sora's face became distorted at the memory. Then he turned to Riku, who made a hurling sound at remembering the damage that was done to the bedroom, and imagining the imagery from the bathroom only made him want to hurl more.

"Fine, but hurry up." Leon said as he pulled to the side of the road.

Sora reached over Riku's lap to open the door. As compact as the car was, he'd never get across Riku's lap, so he just pushed him out in the tied up tangled mess that he was. When Riku gave a 'humph' after hitting the ground, Leon and Cloud couldn't help but laugh.

"Ready to behave Riku?" Leon asked in his stern voice. Riku all but growled at him in response. "Hey Sora! Untie Riku when you get back!" He faintly heard a response in the distance.

xXx

"WHAT?!" Axel's eyes had almost popped out of his head after hearing that. "No fucking way!!!"

"Yes fucking way! I swear I just came from there. That is what he said." Demyx was overly excited, hopping around the table in a stupor. "I can't wait to tell Zexion!"

"Hold your horses, Dem. You think Zexion is gonna like this? I mean... it's a sex magazine... with like... nude models."

"Yeah, but I don't think he'll mind that too much compared to why I was offered the job." he blushed and turned away from his friend.

Roxas came up with two plates full of eggs, cheese, and french toast. "So why exactly _were_ you offered that job, Demyx?" He asked sitting next to his red-haired lover.

The blonde reached up to scratch the back of his head in an awkward fit of giggles. "Well... I kind of left a private stash of film in the camera when I turned it in the other day."

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Axel bust out laughing, nearly causing Roxas to jump from his seat.

"Damnit, Axel! For the last time... YES FUCKING WAY! How am I going to break it to him? I- I can't just be like..._hey our boss saw our sex film and he liked your ass_... I mean... come _on_!"

Roxas joined on in the mix with a mouth-full-o'-bacon. "Juft thell 'em ith wath an akthidnt."

"Yeah, Dem. Just tell him the truth. He'll be pissed but its better then not telling him anything at all. Oh yeah! Has Luxord finished with our schedule for next week? He wouldn't tell me who we're meeting for the shoot or where the hell I'm supposed to drive to meet them."

"I dunno, but I know what the theme is. It's vampires. Isn't that pimp?! Oh my god! You have got to see the leather suits Vexen designed for it! Damn! Too bad Zexion isn't here for me to film..."

Roxas just gave Demyx a blank stare. "Trust me Dem... if he was here and dressed in any type of bondage-wear around you... I don't think you would be doing much work. You'd fuck him on the counter... or alley... or where ever the shoot takes place."

Demyx could only smile at that. He knew it was true, but he loved Zexion enough to at least ATTEMPT to keep himself in check. "Yeah yeah... anyways... OH! Xaldin said Zigbar finished the final touches on your last portfolio. You know... the sports one?"

"Yeah I remember, Dem. What about it? Which pic went on the cover?" Axel enjoyed his breakfast nice and slow, only half-way listening in interest.

The mullet-styled photographer sat in thought. "I don't know... I faintly remember hearing something about Laexus, so maybe one with him in it. I'll ask Xaldin for sure when he brings his system over tonight. Dude! HE HAS HALO 2! That's awesome! So he's coming over tonight so we can game on." Demyx looked like he was fixing to piss his pants in excitement. He had every right.

"Dude seriously?! WOW! Can we come over? Axe and me aren't doing anything later." Roxas' blue eyes sparkled at the thought.

Axel sprayed the milk he was sipping, and coughing added his plans to the agenda. "I actually need to stay home. I'm waiting on an important package. cough cough" He was stared at by the two blondes opposite him. It looked like he was totally freaking him out... and he was.

"What package?" Roxas asked questioningly. He hadn't heard anything about a package or anything.

"Um... well... it's a sur-... surprise...?" Axel stared wide-eyed at his lover. _/Accept the lie...ACCEPT THE LIE!!!/_

"Oh... okay..." Roxas narrowed his eyes suspiciously in response... _/A surprise huh...?/_

BZZZZZZZZZZ ... BZZZZZZZZZZZZ ... Axel looked down at his phone vibrating on the table. _/A text?/_ He narrowed his eyes at it, and at realization widened them._ /LEON!/_ He grabbed the phone and flipped it open.

June 2, 2007

From: Leonizzle

Message: Hey we'r on our way. C U N about 3 hrz!

Signature: I 3 Cloudz

_/3 hours huh.../_ "Hey, Roxas you can go though! Lemme know how the controls handle, okay?"

"You got it!" Roxas yelled as he ran upstairs to get dressed.

XXX

OMG Guys my bad! Sorry its been so long! I had problems over christmas with my bank account and college sign ups are a bitch! Anywayz... I just ordered a keyblade! YAY! So I'll be Sora hanging with an L from Death Note at Animazment in Raleigh, NC Memorial day weekend if anyone is going! YA! Now off to plan our cosplay skit! Laterz!


End file.
